


On A Rainy Day

by WhiteCoffee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dogs, First Meetings, M/M, Meeting on a walk, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCoffee/pseuds/WhiteCoffee
Summary: What Eren didn't expect on that rainy day was to kiss the mud because he got attacked by a runaway dog. But meeting the very handsome stranger walking this very dog made it really worth it.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	On A Rainy Day

Their first meeting was the exact opposite of romantic if Eren were to be honest. It was raining heavily and the wind seemed to hate Eren, since no matter where he turned it always blew right in his face. He knew he should've brought an umbrella but he really just forgot and with his luck his waterproof jacket had been ripped apart last week by his impatience.

It had been a few months now that he moved out of his old apartement to another city, but he still didn't know anyone here and he also still didn't really know his way around to go shopping. Eren had no idea where he could get another jacket for his walks in shitty weather like this, he'd propably had to buy one online. He was lucky enough to live right across from a huge forest, never would he have found somewhere to walk his dog on his own. 'Sense of direction' wasn't exactly what Eren had been blessed with. He still remembers last week when he came home from work later than usual and it already began to get dark, he grabbed his dog, a LED collar and went on his merry way. Well, turns out the weather god hated him, since not even thirty minutes later thick fog had risen and were it not for the collar he was sure he wouldn't even have seen his own dog anymore. Two hours. He had been lost for two hours on that dreadful day. At least it was still bright outside when he went for his walk that day.

The light drizzle hadn't been so bad. Eren had thick hair and his dog didn't mind getting wet either, but about forty minutes into their walk the rain got stronger and the wind picked up and Eren decided to call it a day. He still had forty minutes on his way back ahead of him. Normally Eren didn't mind rain, hell, he even preferred it to sunshine since most people decided to keep their annoying asses out of his face on their sofa at home, but when he heard branches break and fall to the forest floor he thought sunshine wouldn't be too bad now. Without calling for his dog he turned around and went the way they came from home, his dog noticing his change of direction immediatly and following. Although the dog never got any special training it listened to each and every command Eren gave him, be it verbal or with a simple wave and Eren really thanked the gods for his faithful companion. Without him he propably would've jumped off the nearest bridge already. The boy looked at his best friend and remembered the day he decided to adopt the black dobermann. His ancestors in Germany were famous dog breeders, mostly for German Shepherds but also Dobermanns and Doodles. His father had kept a folder with old newspaper articles about the Jaeger family in Germany and Eren believes that his excessive love for his dog can be blamed on that. He had wanted a dog for a long time, but he was planning on getting a Dalmatian, when he saw the ad for two Dobermanns in search for a new home. The article explained that the two of them had been accidents and they most likely would end up in a shelter if no one wanted to adopt them. One male, one female, one look at the pictures and Eren was sold. He drove about three hours to the owner and would have bought both of them, but the female had luckily already been adopted. It didn't take long for the young brunet to fall in love since the little pup was geogeous, from his sleek black fur on his head and back to the brown patches on his chest, from the floppy ears that were too big for his head to his long and slender tail. It's been six long years since the day he brought home his personal lucky charm and he had never, not even once regretted getting this little ball of energy. His dog had always been well behaved, quickly house trained and got along with each and every dog they met, that's also the reason why Eren didn't have him on a leash most times. He always carried one with him, in case someone was afraid of dogs or other dogs didn't react friendly if he was off leash, but he didn't have to worry of his companion taking off without permission.

Eren felt the leash in question get wet in his hands, his sweatshirt already drenched and his shirt underneath quickly following. he most likely would have to shower as soon as he's finished drying his dog off. That's really the only thing the two of them can't seem to agree on, while Eren likes his apartement mud free and his floor clean his dog seemed to love it to shake his dirty and wet fur off as soon as they set foot inside their home, that's why he has to rush to get the towel off the hook next to the door and practically jump on his dog everytime. Just one second too slow and he had to clean his entire hallway, walls included.

While Eren thought about his later battle against his wet friend he changed the song currently playing over his wireless headphones, they were worth every penny he paid since these things not only kept his ears warm but also were water- and soundproof. Thank the heavens for them.

He was so concentrated on finding a song to his liking he didn't notice his dog stopping and looking behind him,nor did he hear an angry voice shouting at him to watch out. What he noticed was the sudden heavy weight in his back and his face kissing the wet and muddy forest floor. 

A sharp pain shot through his knees, back and arms while he tried to get up as soon as the weight lifted off him. He turned around looking for his headset that had been thrown off and his dog to make sure he was safe and not ripping apart whatever jumped his bones. The force that knocked him down turned out to be a big ass St. Bernards that currently tried to engage his dog in playing, without much success. When the dog noticed him sitting up it instantly ran back towards him, jumping on his muddy chest and dragging his slobby wet tongue all over Erens face, which made him wince but also laugh despite himself. Now that his first shock was over Eren actually managed to push the dogs dirty mutt away from his face and he saw an angry looking man powerwalking towards them. He had black hair, wet from the rain, and a deep scowl plastered on his face and the young boy noticed another dog on a leash next to the man. Thinking his cute attacker might belong to the man he grabbed the dogs collar and spotted the torn remains of what previously had been his leash. Eren quickly stood up, feeling really self conscious covered in mud while he saw the man coming closer looked, well damn, he looked fucking gorgeous. Eren saw he had pushed some of his wet hair back out of his face, and altough he was a few inches smaller than Eren his stance and whole appearance demanded respect, he was dressed in nice black dress pants and a white button up shirt with a black jacket thrown on top. It was kind of strange seeing someone dressed like that walk his dogs, even more so consindering the current weather, but what impressed him most was that he couldn't spot even a single drop of mud on the mans outfit. Now Eren felt even more ashamed of his appeance, he most likely looked more like one of the dirty dogs than an actual human being, even less an interesting new aquaintance. He sighed and berated himself for checking out the handsome stranger while he walked a bit towards him, the oblivious happy dog still in a firm grip.

The angry look on the mans face seemed to deepen when Eren got closer and he gulped, he kind of got the feeling the anger wasn't entirely directed towards the dog, although he didn't know what HE did wrong. 

"Are you fucking deaf?", were the first words the stranger threw at him and Eren stopped bewildered. Yeah, that question was definitly meant for him.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were fucking deaf. Did you really not hear me shouting over that fucking assdog? That bitch fucking ripped this shit leash. Fucking crazy dog matching his fucking crazy owner, I swear." The last part was mumbled more at himself than Eren, who was still kind of shellshocked. Here he stood, drenched in dirt and rain, being so kind to hold onto a wayward dog for a man that insulted him for an apology. How was this his life? He didn't really want to start a fight though, so he handed the dog over without so much as a deep breath and turned in search for his headphones. The rain still fell full force and he wanted nothing more than to shower and curl up in front of his tv. Today was just not his day. Well, the last months were just not his months. He thought about how he could really give up on finding friends in his building, because if anyone saw him now there was no chance they's ever talk to him voluntarily, when he felt a warm hand on hs shoulder.

"You're not hurt, are you? Or your dog for that matter. At least some of these fleabags seem to be able to behave themselves." Surprised Eren turned around to look at the man before him. He silently shook his head and continued his search for his headset. He heard shuffling behind him and guessed the man must have decided to leave Eren alone and go on his merry way when he heard him clear his throat. "Look, I shouldn't have lashed out at you. It's the dogs shittys owner I'm actually mad at. And that stupid fucking three cents leash that most likley wouldn't be able to hold a crippled squirrel, let alone a twohundred pound psycho dog." Was he apologizing? Eren guessed so. And despite himself he actually began to laugh, which made the stranger smirk too. 

"Yeah, okay. Well, at least your other dog didn't break himself free or I wouldn't have been able to get up ever again." Eren joked. He thought their converstaion was now offically over, since he accepted the strange apology, but again he was wrong. 

"Are you looking for something? Did that stupid mutt break anything?" The man asked while trying to knot the broken leash back together. 

"Ah, no, I'm just-" Eren started when his dog walked towards him, carrying the lost headset carefully over to his owner. "Never mind, found it. Thanks Corporal, good boy!" He gave his dog a wet treat and patted his head softly.

"Please tell me you didn't actually name your dog 'Corporal'." The stranger looked desperatly over at him, but Eren could see a spark of humor in his steelgrey eyes. 

"No, no, I was talking to you." Eren paused to look at the stranger who paused his antics and shot him a dirty glare. "Yes, I named my dog Corporal. What's it to you? I thinks it's a cool name." The man slightly shook his head and tugged on his makeshift leash only for it to fall apart again. "Dammit." Since he had his headset back the young boy could have easily left the man behind and carry on his way home, but he didn't really want to. If he was honest to himself he kind of hoped to get the strangers name and maybe talk a bit longer to the handsome man, even if he really looked like shit right now. He took a few hesitant steps towards him and held out his own leash. "Here, you can take this one, I don't even use it most of the time and still have a couple at home." That wasn't even a lie. Eren coulnd't care less for shopping or clothes but he had like twenty collars and matching leashes for Corporal. He is well known at the pet stores where he previously lived for his excessive shopping of dog food, beds, treats and so on. He can't help it, once he sees something that might suit his best friend he has to buy it. And since there's no one else he could spend his money on he doesn't see a problem with his hobby.

The stranger gives him a funny look, but accepts the leash with a small mumbled 'Thanks.' Once he leashed his wayward dog he turns in Erens direction, seemingly waiting for him to come along, which Eren did.

"Tell me,", the man spoke after a while of deafening silence between them. "How come your dog is so fucking well behaved. It's aggravating, really. Maybe I can tell Hanji and they actually get to manage their dipshit dog." Eren snorted at that, his terms of speaking simply don't match his sophisticated looks, which kind of makes anything the man says sound funny to Eren. The man's still angry at the situation and it showed in his choice of words.

"So I had my suspicions, but neither of these dogs are yours, right? Are they your girlfriends?" He wanted to fucking die. Right now. Can't one of the lose branches just fall down and smash him into oblivion? So, flirting isn't Erens strong point, his looks right now neither, at least he didn't wet himself, he counts that as a win.

"No. Right now I'm thinking about calling them a friend at all. And murdering them, but you never offically heard me talk about it if it's in the news tonight." Was that a joke? Eren thinks so. "I just walk these fleabags when Hanji is on call for work. Don't ask, even I don't know why I would torture myself like that. Obviously none of them ever were trained like they should regarding their damn weight." The young boy felt kind of impressed how that guy managed to hold the two St. Bernards whose weight propably added to something over 300 pounds at bay. He controlled the speed and direction, even though they pulled full force on their leashes. Even given the amount of muscles Eren clearly sees though the wet fabric the man should be flying after the giant furballs.

"What are their names?" 'And yours', the brunet adds in his thoughts.

At first he doens't seem to get an answer, but then the man closes his eyes and mumbles something indistinguishable and Eren has to ask what he said.

"Sawny and Bean.", he said while gesturing at each dog." I'm embarassed just telling. Well, although, you named your dog Corporal." He smirked at Eren who felt himself blush. "Anyways, ehm, what was your name again?"

"Eren.", he offers, still blushing.

"Levi, pleasure, back to my original question. How the hell did you manage to get your dog so well behaved? I'm really interested, since I'm the poor fucker who has to walk these bears again." The man, Levi, asks without even looking interested in the sligthest.

"I can't really tell you, guess I was just lucky. But I think if you walk with them more often from now on and praise them once in a while they get more used to your style of walking and will be more obedient? I don't know though. They seem pretty energetic, why don't you let them off leash? That way they can run and blast off some pent up energy, they seem nice enough and Bean didn't bite me or attack Corporal. If they were to step over any boundaries Corporal surely would show them. He's pretty dominant but most dogs accept that easily." His dog looked up at him earning himself another pat to the head for looking so cute. That's a thing dogs have to get praised for too in Erens opinion. Maybe he's spoiling Corporal too much?

"I didn't want them to run off in this shit weather." Levi told him exasperated.

"Well, that didn't quite work out, huh?" Eren laughed at the angry scowl Levi shot at him. The man seemed to take his words into consideration and decided to fuck it as he halted in his steps and took off the leashes. Sure enough the dogs sprinted off running like madmen around them. First they circled them for about ten times then both of them stormed toward Corporal who in turn ran away in a game of chase. These are Erens favorite moments, when dogs are allowed to play and run around. He feels his smile streching over his cold face and can't help the small chuckle that escapes him. The five of them continue their walk, the only sounds coming from the dogs and the ever falling rain. 

The young boy caught himself staring at the other more than just once. Levis pants and shoes finally caught up with the weather now covered in brown dots and a pawprint right over his left knee. He wore his hair in a neat undercut, some of the wiped back strands losening themselves and falling back in his face. He had beautiful pale skin, a great contrast to his jacket and hair. Black really suited him. But anytime Eren caught himself staring he would reprimand himself, first for his impolite staring and second for his more than inappropiate infatuation with the stranger. Levi was most likely straight and sure as hell not interested in a mud covered, pining, gay good-for-nothing. 'He must have either a beautiful girlfriend or a wonderful wife. Maybe he even has children.'

The two of them steadily walked closer to the exit of the forest and Eren couldn't for the life of him think of any excuse to ask Levi to see him again or even get his phone number. He felt a weird mix of panic and sadness rising in him, he didn't want their walk to end. He wanted to talk to Levi, to get to know him, to figure out what exactly draws him to this stoic, handsome man. Well, Levi did say he had to walk the dogs more often from now on, maybe they'll bump in each other again. Eren sure hopes so. Maybe when he's clean for once and not covered in mud, and maybe when one of them actually has an umbrella. And maybe when Eren feels a bit more confident to ask something. He watches silently as Levi calls the two dogs who seem way calmer now than they did before. He uses Erens leash and it makes the boy kind of happy, as unreasonable as it sounds. 'Like a small memento.' He grins at his own stupidity.

Just as Eren builds up the courage to say 'Maybe we'll see each other again' Levi begins to say something, startling the younger.

"Hey, listen, I have dog duty next Monday too. I'll be here at four pm, think you can make that? It'd be a damn relief if your dog would manage to tire them out and you can show me how to tame these damn animals. I get a headache just thinking of our next walk."

Eren didn't even let Levi finish and wildly nodded his head. "Yeah! I can totally be here at four. I mean, I'm here everyday around that time, and I would love to see the two of them again!" Levi smirked at that and whispered something to himself Eren didn't catch, his smile slowly faltering. Maybe he only had meant it as a joke?

"Alright, it's a date then. Don't be late. I fucking hate tardiness." Levi scoffed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next monday came sooner than Eren anticipated. He had been nervous all week and checked the weather report for monday at least three times a day. As it seems the god were really looking out for him on this very day. Not only did he finally get his first friend at work, but the weather wa perfect for a nice walk with your dog. It wasn't too cold for an autumn afternoon, still perfectly bright and a slight fod rose just a few inches above the damp ground. There were no puddles and the ground wasn's all that muddy. At 3.30pm he put on his used sneakers and got Corporals red leather collar and matching leash. His mom always joked his 'gay sense of fashion' only affected his taste in dog wear, which he thought was nonsense. Everyone had a variety of collars and matching leashes for different occasions, that wasn't a gay thing, that's a dog owner thing. Eren really loved and lived for his dog. He got a picture of his proud baby as a screensaver and background picture on both his computer and phone, one of his favorite pictures is a pic of Corporal sitting on a wall and looking over a river, the proud stance similar to that of a king observing his kingdom. He also wore the red collar that day and Eren took that as a good sign.

All dressed up and (not) ready the both of them went on their merry way towards the forest, Corporal being extra good and already finishing his poopy buisness before Levi arrived. There's next to nothing that's as embarrassing as waiting akwardly for your dog to finish his business. As the minutes passed by Eren grew more nervous with every second. Maybe the whole meeting up had really just been a joke to the older man? Maybe Eren got the day wrong and messed it all up? Maybe Levi noticed Erens obvious interrest and was disgusted? Or worse, he even thought about pressing charges against Eren for harrassment? Although technically Eren didn't really do anything, so..  
"Eren, I see you made it.", came a smooth voice approaching him from left. He turned his head and saw the man that had occupied his thoughts the last week steadily moving towards him with two very excited Bernards, one in each hand. Again the brown haired boy found himself wondering just how the man managed to hold onto both of the dogs without stumbling or breaking a sweat.

"Yeah, hello Levi. Hello Sawny and Bean." Eren waved to the three. The dogs instantly increased their pulling but Levi dind't have any of that and simply stopped dead, the two of them almost choking themselves. It made Erens heart bleed how dogs just didn't stop pulling even if it chokes them, or worse cut of their blood circulation.  
"Maybe collars aren't really the best choice of gear for the both of them. A harness might be better if they pull that hard.", he mused and Levi looked at him questioningly, waiting for an elaboration. Eren explained his thoughts and Levi looked over the panting dogs, now sitting impatiently and waiting to be let free again. "I'll...talk to Hanji about it. They're their dogs, they should buy stuff that fits them. I don't know shit about dogs to be honest. In my head dogs were faithful and intelligent companions, that could serve as assisstent dogs or even in the police force. But the day I met these two shitheads that image was instantly wiped out and replaced by salviating, hairy, messy and heavy as fuck bears. I really don't know how Hanji of all people manages to walk with them. They really fucking match regarding their mental state." Again Eren tried to hide his snickers at the language the stoic man used. He looked at Levi and noticed him wearing more casual clothes this time, well fitting jeans and a black polo shirt. He still looked like a goddamn model and again Eren felt sloppy in his own used jeans and green shirt, but well, he's always been more of a comfy type and he sure as hell did not wear his best clothes to walk his dog. Levi obvioulsy also learned why last time they met.

"Come on, let's get going. I want to let these mutts lose." And with that Levi lead the way towards a small path Eren really enjoyed walking along. Corporal patiently waited until his two new friends were off leash and then the three of them sprinted around the men walking them, almost knocking Eren over again in the process.  
"Hey! Careful! I don't want to end up kissing the ground again." He laughed good hearted as he steadied himself.  
"Well the chance of that is probably pretty high considering the two tanks that most likely weigh more than three times your weight. I'm still curious as to why your damn dog is so freaking well behaved while these two are in danger of destroying an army by coincidence." Levi said as Eren again dodged the running dogs.  
"And I'm curious to how you manage to hold on to them so easily. If i were to walk with them they most likely-", he began to speak but was interrupted by what was bound to happen at one point. Once his whole focus had left the dogs and went to Levi a black Doberman ran right past his calves, barely touching them. Sadly the same couldn't be said about the dog chasing his own. He didn't see if it was Sawny or Bean, but he could definitly FEEL the dog crashing right into his legs. In an attempt to not faceplant right into the ground he tried to shift his weight backwards, but one of the furballs just sat right behind him and without the possibilty of him moving one of his legs backwards Eren accepted his fate of falling backwards this time. Everything happend pretty fast and before his mind had time to register what was happening he felt a strong arm wrapped firmly around his waist, stopping his fall.

"Well, you very clearly can't even handle them off leash, lightweight." Levis voice spoke merely centimeters from his ear. Eren felt himself blush, the warmth spreading from his cheeks down his neck, the hairs at the end of his hairline standing up and goosebumps starting to rise on his whole body. Ashamed he tried to apologize and remove himself from the older mans arms, fumbling and stuttering, effectivly making an even greater fool of himself. Then he heard something he wouldn't have guessed to ever hear, really. Levi was laughing, wholeheartedly laughing and Eren not only felt his blush deepen in intensity but also his heart fluttering and his breath hitching. He hadn't thought the other could get any more attractive, but boy was he wrong. The crinkles around Levis eyes, the sparkle of mirth in them, the slight showing of perfectly white teeth and the deep sound of his voice coated in honest amusement went right through Erens chest down in his belly where his very own happiness started to bubble up. He felt lightheaded and couldn't stop his own giggles from emerging. 

They stood there god knew how long and laughed, the ravens arm still firm around Erens waist, although he already balanced himself and had a pretty steady stance on the ground.  
Still slightly embarrassed he finally stepped out of the mans hold and rubbed the back of his head sheepily.

"Yeah, ehh, thank you for catching me. I'm actually not as clumsy as that made me out to be.", he grinned and nodded for Levi to continue walking.  
"Mhm. In your defense, no one has a chance against these wild boars. Well, except for maybe Hanji and myself, but that is thanks to years of martial arts and a good core strengh. But that brings me back to our original topic, I need these balls of pure energy tamed if Hanji expects me to go on any more walks with them. They are a danger to the public, I don't know what's wrong with these dogs." Eren nodded to that, he was getting more and more infatuated with the man and really hoped it didn't show. He didn't want to creep the man out by developing a fast crush on him. 

"I actually don't think that they are bad behaved or something like that. I really just think that's pent up energy or something like that. If they had a chance to play around like this everyday they not only would get tired sooner, but also get accustomed to people standing around them and maybe manage to dodge them. When, you know, it doesn't work the other way around." Eren laughed embarrassed again. Levi only smirked at that and hummed in agreement. They talked about different ways to train the two energetic dogs that neither of them actually owned. At one point an older couple was walking towardsthem, the woman clearly afraid of the dogs. Eren gestured for Corporal to walk right by his right side while he helped Levi leash the other two. As soon as the couple had passed Eren handed each of the dogs a small treat and gave them a gentle pat on the head. To Levis questioning look he just told him that treats and encouragement were a common method to train your dog.  
"Okay, but why didn't you give them to Corporal last time?", Levi asked with genuine interest. Eren felt pride swell up in his chest as he answered.  
"Corporal doesn't really need treats to behave himself and listen to my commands, as I said i just really lucked out with him. Honestly I just forgot about them last time, but even I try to remember to bring treats with me when we go on walks. I not only shows your dog he did something good, but it's also a way to show appreciation for your companion." Again Levi simply hummed agreeingly, but after a few more steps he put his open handpalm up towards Eren. "Would you be so kind to lend me some delicious doggy snacks for my very appreciated companions?", he asked in an even tone staring right into Erens eyes. Again the younger of them felt laughter bubble up inside of him but managed to keep it down to a small giggle and a smile while reaching inside his pockets to fetch his bag with treats and a few tissues to hand over to Levi.

"Okay, thanks, but what are the cum fetchers for?", Levi smiked as soon as he received the items.  
"Contrary to your beliefs, I do indeed not enjoy being covered in mud and dog slobber, thank you very much." He pouted while puttig his things back.  
"Alright, alright. No need to feel so attacked, I mean I wasn't the one diving into mud the other day.", dodging Erens poor attempt to hit him he continued. "But tell me, oh great dog whisperer, how do I feed these to a dog whose dirty mutt could pobably rip my entire arm of?"

Instead of explaining Eren called for the dogs and as soon as all three of them were there he gave them their respective treats, palm open and up so the dogs could easily take them without biting. Afterward he cleaned his hand and shooed the begging dogs away. "Just make sure your palm is open. Maybe we can train them to take the treats carefully and sit down before receiving them. That could be a start." Levi nodded and called for Sawny and Bean again, they tried to get the dogs to sit and succeeded pretty easly. After the successful sitting and receiving treats the dog were sent on their merry way again.  
"That went good enough for me. I don't plan on taking them to a dog show, so I really don't care if they listen so some weird ass commands, but I want them to obey at least to me on these dreadful walks." Levi commented while wiping his hand clean.

"It'd be way more effective if your friend would also train the dogs to listen to at least a few simple command. Like sit, stay, come or heel? I think that would be more than enough for walks." Seeing Levi nod he continued. "But do you really not enjoy walking the dogs? I mean, except for the pulling maybe, but walking with your dog is really the most relaxing thing I can think of. Just...walking, thinking, enjoying the fresh air. That's the one thing I really look forward to every day.", he admitted sending a glance in Levis direction.  
"Well I guess with the right company I could enjoy it too.", the man answered looking right into Erens eyes, who instantly felt the bubbles in his stomach turn into rocks. There, he said it, he didn't enjoy Erens company. He thought the brunet was annoying or a crazy dog dad. Really he coudnl't blame Levi, the man was so far out of his league that even the air Levi breathed seemed clearer. He covered the pain in his stomach and smiled at the man that still looked into his eyes, grey never leaving green. "Maybe if you asked one of your friends to accompany you or..well, someone special you'd know what I mean. But it's not like you have to share my love for walks." The younger laughed without a hint of disappointment evident in his voice.

"You're special enough for that. My 'friends' would honestly just ruin it. I like your company just fine." Finally the mans steel grey eyes left Erens and looked over to the dogs still running around without a care in the world. The heat returned to Erens cheeks, the bubbles were about to burst again and he had to look away too, afraid to do something he could possibly regret. 

They walked a bit in comfortable silence before Sawny and Bean headbutted and Eren burst out into laughter. After that they talked again, about themselves, their likes, their hobbys, really anything. Eren told Levi how glad he was to finally have a friend at his new work and how awful the first few weeks after moving had been. Levi in return told Eren about his job at a laboratory where he and Hanji had met. Way too soon for Erens liking they finished their walk and were just about to leave the forest. He had noticed how he himself had slowed down a while back to make the walk last and maybe he imagined it, but Levi simply matched his pace without rushing them forward.

This time, the brunet swore to himself, this time I'm going to ask for his phone number. With every step he tried to work up his courage but backed out in the end. Disappointed at his own cowardice Eren tried to kick a stone, only to slip again. This time he actually caught himself before falling, but when he stood up he felt Levis strong hand wrapped around his upper arm again.

"For someone walking their dog every day no matter the weather you sure aren't that steady on your bambi legs." The hand didn't leave his arm.  
"For someone so old you sure have keen reflexes." He shot back without thinking and isntantly regretted it. If he wasn't sure before, now he knew he really sucked at flirting.  
"Watch it Jeager or next time I'll let you fall on that pretty butt of yours." Pretty butt. The hand was still on his arm. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.  
When Levi retracted his hand Eren felt himself being dragged to reality again and readied himself for the goodbye that was ineviatble, what he didn't expect though was for Levi to take out his phone and hand it to Eren.

"You know, you were right about these walks. They are kind of relaxing, especially as soon as these two dirtmutts began to actually listen to me. Maybe you could share more of your dog knowledge with me? You know what, let's cut that crap. I think you're pretty interesting and would really like to take you out somewhere, be it another walk or a coffee, I don't want to wait until I'm on dog duty again on thursday." As soon as the words left Levis mouth Erens bubbles finally burst and he laughed happily while taking the phone.  
"Are you for real? This isn't some kind of weird mean prank?" He asked the grin never leaving hs face. Levi answered with a small smile of his own.

"Yeah, I'm for real you little brat. You dog guru talk really got me going. I'm free everyday after 3pm. Just...call me or text me, I don't care. Strangely enough I'll look forward to either." Eren called his own phone from Levis and happily handed the device back to its owner. "Just don't spam me and don't expect me to sent some weird emojis. I just know you'll use them way too much." He had to laugh at that.  
"No, well, yeah I do use them but I'm more of a gif kind of guy.", he smirked at the other.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh, youll find out." They told their goodbyes and gathered their respective dogs, turning to the way they both originally came from. The promise of seeing Levi again, on a date no less, made Eren so giddy he had to stop once more to look at the retreating man. As if he felt the stare in his back, Levi too stopped, turned around with both leashes in one hand and looked at Eren. With one last smirk and wink the man rounded a corner and was gone.  
Eren couldn't wait to tell Armin about all of this. With skipping steps he and Corporal made their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first official Attack on Titan fanfiction.  
> I plan on it maybe (big maybe!) getting a sequel (promise to a friend, i didn't want one), but not for now.  
> I love critisism more than compliments, but please do share eitehr! I'm very insecure about me writing dialogues, also english is in fact not my first language and if you find ANY mistakes please let me know (I did, in fact, not proofread this).  
> ALSO: Erens dog is basically my dog plus the dominace of my parents dog. I really really lucked out with my cute black lab, but he is actually not dominant in the least....he makes it up by being happy and cute 24/7. The two St Bernards are actual St. Bernards I know and yes, they were whirlwinds that knocked me off my feet more than one time.  
> Hope you enjoyed my work and see you in the next.  
> Bye :)


End file.
